De Histórias e Beijos
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: E nos despedíamos dele no berço, e enquanto você contava uma história maluca, eu podia dar-lhe um beijo na testa e vê-lo dormir assim como nós podíamos dormir agora. DG


**De Histórias e Beijos**

* * *

Não sei dizer exatamente quando você começou com isso, não sei explicar como fazia sorrir daquela forma. Me lembrava o brilho suave do sol naquela primavera. Antes disso, acordar nunca era interessante, acordava assustado e você ficava ponderando como eu ficava quando não estava comigo, se abraçava meu travesseiro e chorava, como chorava no seu colo. Tinha medo que me achasse patético demais para continuar ali e mesmo assim você nunca me abandonava, passava a mão pelos meus cabelos e beijava minha testa suavemente.

Você sorria todas as manhãs e fingia que eu não havia gritado e choramingado a noite toda, tomava conta dos meus passos e vigiava minhas ações. E enquanto meus pesadelos duravam, a primeira coisa que ouvia ao despertar era sua respiração pesada próxima à minha orelha enquanto eu começava a chorar.

"_Não precisa chorar..." _me sussurrava, mas eu podia ver seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, Ginny. E eu queria tanto impedir que chorasse por mim, mas eu mesmo gostaria de chorar ainda mais por toda aquela inocência que tivemos um dia, pelos sorrisos mais simples, mesmo que não cogitássemos estar juntos naquela época. Queria chorar pela inocência assim como você chorava pelos meus pesadelos.

Nunca quis te contar, mas antes que se deitasse comigo e me consolasse, não conseguia nem mesmo dormir. As primeiras horas de sono foram graças a você.

Então, Ginny, você começou a contar-me histórias.

Histórias de verdade, histórias sobre sua família, coisas que os gêmeos haviam feito, coisas que você havia feito, quando seu irmão se mudou para a Romênia. Me contou tudo. E quando não havia mais o que contar sobre os Weasley, me falou sobre Hogwarts, cada um dos seus sete anos lá.

Mesmo assim, eu sonhava com a guerra, sonhava com as noites horríveis na Mansão Malfoy, tudo havia passado, tudo havia acabado para todos, mas não para mim.

Sempre fui fraco e covarde, você sabe bem disso. Sonhava com o Lorde, com sua vitória e nos piores sonhos via você morrendo.

Nessa época, você inventou histórias novas, inventos coisas complexas e histórias longas para que eu pudesse dormir. Histórias que me faziam rir.

E cada vez que eu fechava os olhos, um pouco do medo parecia substituído por alguma das suas histórias de dormir.

E quando dormi uma noite toda, você chorou. Você sorria tanto, Ginny. Parecia tão tranqüila e tão aliviada.

Eu estava tranqüilo e aliviado. Os pesadelos não me incomodavam mais. Os medos e a guerra e o Lorde não podiam me perseguir mais. Estávamos felizes.

E depois você estava assustada, levava as mãos ao ventre e não sabia o que pensar sobre o que estava por vir. Abracei-te e beijei sua testa.

Esse beijo na testa significava sua tranqüilidade durante a noite, como suas histórias eram para mim. Estávamos finalmente prontos para o que já crescia dentro de você. E durante os noves meses, você me contava histórias e antes de dormir meus lábios tocavam seus lábios, mas sua respiração calma durante a noite se devia aos beijos leves na testa.

Você tinha medo do que podiam dizer, temia como nosso filho poderia ser tratado pelas pessoas, temia o que seus pais diriam. Se torturava até mesmo com o pensamento de para qual casa aquele bebê seria selecionado quando tivesse onze anos.

Se preocupava tanto, mas quando ele nasceu você era só sorrisos. E não nego que senti um pouco de ciúmes do nosso menino. Dos cabelos loiros e das sardas. Os olhos castanhos dele eram exatamente como os seus.

E nos despedíamos dele no berço, e enquanto você contava uma história maluca, eu podia dar-lhe um beijo na testa e vê-lo dormir assim como nós podíamos dormir agora.

* * *

**NA. **Ficlet para o VI Challenge Draco e Ginny da sessão DG do fórum 6v

Me deixem uma rewiew, ok? Porque o inferno aguarda traidores, mentirosos, fãs de Paramore e gente que não deixa rewiew!

sorry quem gosta de Paramore. =D


End file.
